


Sultry Night at The Bandit's Cove

by hisokasecret



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Chrollo is so sexy, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, imagine meeting chrollo at a bar oo wee, sex in a backroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasecret/pseuds/hisokasecret
Summary: It's Friday night, you're having a good time relaxing and drinking alone at your favourite bar. A charming stranger takes your fancy and very soon, you find yourself wrapped up in something a little more exciting than you had anticipated.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Sultry Night at The Bandit's Cove

Ambient music and tastefully dimmed lights lull you into a comfortable state of calm. Coupled with the light buzz of alcohol, so far you’re enjoying another Friday night at your favourite bar, The Bandit’s Cove. Alone of course. You’re seated at the counter, toying mindlessly with a half empty cocktail glass. Your gaze drifts lazily across the bar, eyeing the patrons with mild interest, and that’s when you see him. A well-built man, dressed to the nines in an elegantly fitted suit, black tie and tapered pants. Your eyes travel up his body, paying attention to the way his torso fills out his shirt, just a little too tightly, the way his jet black hair falls loosely over his forehead in an almost thoughtless tousle. Oh. He’s gorgeous. You catch his eye and realise with a chill that he’s been staring at you too. You sit a little straighter, perched precariously on the skinny bar stool, doing your best not to look too self-conscious. Be calm. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him walking over.

“Is this seat taken?”

The gorgeous stranger has a lovely voice. He speaks softly, but firmly, and when you look into his eyes, he holds your gaze with ease and poise.

You shake your head. He slides into the seat beside you. You keep your eyes down. His thighs stretch the fabric of his pants as he sits.

“What is a beautiful creature like yourself doing here alone?” 

“I like to work through my thoughts in solitude.” You cross your legs with intent, the long slit in your dress exposing your bare thighs.

“I do hope I’m not imposing.” You note the playful tone in his voice as he crosses his legs too. The brush of fabric against your bare leg under the counter does not go unnoticed.

“Of course not.” You lean closer to him, flashing him a brazen smile. It must be the alcohol getting to you. He smiles back. His eyes are a soft hazel.

“Thank goodness.”

You feel the fabric of his pants once more, this time slowly inching higher, brushing against your calves. Subconsciously, you open your legs ever so slightly.

“Perhaps, I can take your mind off things for a while.”

He stands up, and you realise that the man has gotten very close to you. His leg is conveniently positioned between your slightly ajar thighs. He hasn’t laid a finger on you, and yet, you are acutely aware of him, his entire body blocking you from view of the rest of the bar. In gentlemanly fashion, he holds out a hand to you. You take it, your heart pounding. He helps you down from the stool, your thighs brushing against his leg as you stand. It gives you goosebumps all over.

He leads you away from the drunken murmurs, slow jazz and the lull of alcohol, and up a flight of stairs. In the dim light of an upstairs corridor, an attractive stranger slides his arm around your waist and guides you to a darkened backroom. The door is closed and locked behind you, and in the darkness that follows, soft lips find yours. He smells like vanilla and leather. He pulls you to him with practiced ease, your waist flushed against his hips. You wrap your arms around his neck, feeling the smooth cotton of his shirt, clinging to him as he kisses you hungrily, wandering hands grabbing your exposed thigh and ass beneath your dress, taking you by surprise. He must have been holding back. He kisses down your jawline and makes his way to your neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin there. You let out a gasp at first, then a whimper, but your shameful noises only seem to encourage him. At some point during his ravenous conquest on your neck, your stranger loses his jacket and tie. You try to undo the buttons on his shirt, the last thing separating you from his bare skin. But in the near darkness, it’s nearly impossible.

“Having trouble?” He chuckles. 

He towers over you, pressing your back into the wall behind you. He takes your hands in his and guides them down the front of his shirt, undoing his own buttons with your hands. He lets you run your fingers over every inch of his sculpted chest, guiding you over every ridge and shape. You don’t need the light to know that he’s absolutely ripped. 

“Like what you feel?”

“Yes.” You manage, breathlessly. He smiles. He takes your hands in his, guiding them back down his torso, until you reach the solid tent in his pants. Your breathing hitches, as you nervously begin to massage his growing member. He finds your lips again and you’re in heaven. His hands begin to tug at your dress, and you’re thankful for the darkness, feeling slightly self conscious about your own body now. 

“Don’t be scared. You’re perfect.”

He breathes in your ear, running his hands along your sides, along the curve of your waist, your hips. It’s as if he can read your thoughts. You give yourself over to him, feeling his warmth and heat, your skin on his, lighting a fire within you that hungers and lusts for more. Slowly, and gently, he unzips your dress, and it slides off your body, falling in a pile on the ground. You kick it away, leaving only your underwear as the barrier between you and his insatiable hunger.

“Beautiful.” 

A single word from him sends a wave of lust and warmth throughout your being. How does he already have you in the palm of his hand. The alcohol is clouding your thoughts, all you know is that you don’t care about anything except being his. Even if it’s just for tonight.

Your stranger removes his pants and he’s on you again, kissing and nipping in all the right spots. You barely have a moment of respite before you feel his bulge rubbing insistently against your thigh. In a flash, your underwear is off and he works wonders with his fingers, caressing and teasing your nether regions, working you up into a mess of moans until you can barely stand. Between him and the wall, they’re supporting most of your weight, with one of your legs draped around your stranger’s hips to give him easier access. His fingers come away from you, dripping wet. He holds them out to you, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Lick them clean.”

You hesitate for a moment, before taking his fingers into your mouth, latching on easily as you taste yourself, licking and sucking every knuckle. When he pulls them out, they’re clean. You look up at him, giving him your most angelic smile.

“You’re so good, so obedient,” he muses, planting kisses along your jawline until he reaches the corner of your lips. “I think I’ll have to reward you.” 

Arousal pools in the pit of your stomach at his words, and spreads through your entire being in a wave of pleasure as your body anticipates what is about to come. Even in the dim light, you can see that his member is an impressive length, standing at full mast. But now’s not the time for waiting and admiring. He reminds you of that as he closes in on you, like a predator pouncing on its prey. He lays gentle kisses all over you, stroking your sides and your sex to prepare you for him. As he plants his hands on your hips, you wrap your arms around his neck once more, gazing up at him with lust and a twinge of fear. He senses you tense up, and brushes your cheek with a soft hand.

You hear his breathing in your ear. He cups a hand against your cheek.

“Are you sure about this?”

Just when you thought he couldn’t get any sexier. His tone is concerned, serious.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Your chest rises and falls, as you try to keep your wits about you. This is proving incredibly difficult when your stranger has his leg jammed in between yours. 

“I want you to say it. What do you want?” A low growl.

“I want you… ah- I want you to fuck me,” You squirm with lust, as he pushes his thigh further up between your legs, rubbing against your crotch. “Please, fuck me.”

“Good.” 

He lines himself up against your entrance, and you feel your sex quivering.

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle.” With a final kiss, he thrusts his hips into you.

The shock is exquisite, as his sudden length fills you up, a twinge of pain blossoms in your nether regions, slowly mixing with increasing pleasure. You gasp, and cling onto him for dear life, your nails digging into his back as he slowly sinks his entire length into you. 

“You alright?”

You nod mutely, trying to adjust.

“I’ll go slow.” 

He’s a man of his word. He starts off slowly, thrusting slowly and pulling out at a measured pace. As you adjust to his length, he feels you relax, and picks up the pace. The noises that escape your lips are beyond your control now, as he hits your deepest cavities in all the right ways. You feel him going faster and faster as he reaches his climax, and so do you. His hands gripping your hips dig into your flesh as he pounds into you relentlessly, and your own senses too overwhelmed to process anything outside of the motions between your two bodies. Your heat, your flesh, your lust. With one last powerful thrust, he spasms inside you and you cum, riding the wave together as you come down from your orgasmic high. 

You cling onto his neck as he slides himself out of you, his arms caressing your sides, and your cheeks, whispering sweet nothings into your ears. Still dizzy with heady lust, his smooth words comfort you and you find yourself resting against him, your head on his chest, leaning into him. 

“You’re so sexy.” He murmurs, running his fingers through your hair callously, biting the corner of your lips. 

“Who are you?” You ask, your words slurring a little, as you gaze up at him with heavily-lidded eyes. You're already growing sleepy from your previous engagement, and with the alcohol from earlier taking effect, you're powerless to stop yourself from spiraling.

“That ruins the mystery, dove.”

He flashes a charming smile, and before you find the strength to argue, his lips are on yours again and you melt into him. Time comes to a standstill as you engage in a passionate exchange, his fingers in your hair, a hand on your waist, your legs wrapped around his, your hands in his hair. It leaves you giddy and happy. The last thing you remember, is a pair of soft, hazel eyes.

\---

The next morning, you awake in your own bed. You’re swimming in confusion, rubbing your temples with a groan. What happened last night? A look in the mirror reassures you as the marks on your neck and body reassure you that it had not just been an arousing fever dream. So, how did you get home? On your bedside table is what appears to be your dress from the night before, folded neatly into a pile. Upon closer inspection, you realise with a pang of embarrassment that your underwear has been added to the pile as well. And on the very top of the pile, sits a small note. In careful, neat letters, it reads:

“Thanks for last night. You fell asleep at some point, so I took it upon myself to escort you home. You refused to let me retrieve my shirt from you, I hope this means that you enjoyed my company. If you’d like to return it sometime, give me a call.

Chrollo x” 

He had signed his name with a controlled flourish. His phone number is printed in small numericals below that. 

With a gasp, you realise that you’re not wearing your pyjamas, but instead a rather crumpled and oversized white dress shirt. Oh. Your foggy brain dredges up remnants of a memory from the night before, of you curled up against a certain dark-haired stranger in a foreign car, pulling his shirt tightly around your bodice. Oh dear. You feel your cheeks warming up. You reread the note, and turn it over in your hand. There’s more on the other side:

“P/S: You look adorable when you’re asleep. Feel free to drop by my bar anytime. I’d love to see you again.”

You kick yourself mentally. Of course you just HAD to sleep with the owner of your favourite bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first "official" attempt at smut, I hope you enjoy it :") If you like what you've read, feel free to follow me on twitter @hisokasecret, I post more x reader threads there, and I'm planning to open writing commissions soon! (to all my twitter oomfs: thank you for your support, I hope y'all liked this, and I love you all <3)


End file.
